


The Indomitable Captain

by Kono_Rohan_Da



Series: Rohan's Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Day 4, Earthquakes, Eventual Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Gen, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Hurt Sawamura Daichi, Hurt/Comfort, POV Hinata Shouyou, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi Whump, Self-Sacrifice, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Trapped, Whump, Whumptober 2020, collapsed building, running out of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kono_Rohan_Da/pseuds/Kono_Rohan_Da
Summary: A badly timed earthquake has Hinata and Daichi trapped in the teacher's lounge, which has collapsed. The thing is, when Hinata finally awakens, is that the only thing that is keeping him and his captain from getting crushed is Daichi himself. And it isn't a good thing. It really isn't the good thing. Now if only the older student will just stop bleeding and hold on long enough to survive the time it takes emergency services to get them out...Daichi!Whump, and some Hinata !whumpWhumtober 2020 | Day 4 | Collapsed Building
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Rohan's Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948426
Comments: 7
Kudos: 219





	The Indomitable Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi is my favorite character...it hurts me so much to hurt him too...but my fingers....just...move...on their...own

_ “Hey. You’re awake now. Don’t worry, everything’s going to be fine.” _

Hinata comes to with the air being too cold and whatever he’s lying on being too hard. His leg feels strangely warm. But he recognizes the voice. It’s dark. He can’t see anything. 

“Daichi-san? What happened?”

“There was an earthquake” his captain calmly says from very closeby. Hinata turns his head and moves to get up, only to hit his head against something soft. Daichi grunts. “How hard is your head?”

“I’m sorry Daichi-san!” Hinata exclaims, scrambling back to lie down. So right now...he’s under Daichi, for some reason. And there was an earthquake. What had happened before that? Volleyball? Hm...no….that’s not it. There  _ was  _ volleyball, but then- 

_ “Sawamura, I printed out the new spreadsheets for you and Shimizu to use” Coach Ukai says. “Sensei had me print it to the teacher’s lounge. There’s also some snacks in two labelled bag a treat. Hinata, you help Sawamura bring those too.” _

Then they had walked. No, Hinata  _ ran  _ and he made Daichi chase after him. It was really fun. Then they were climbing back down the stairs, Daichi with the papers in hand and a heavy bag and Hinata with the other. 

_ All of a sudden, the world started to shake. It was light, at first, a faint vibration.  _

_ “Hinata, stop” Daichi says. Hinata doesn’t want to, but there’s something in his voice. He sounds worried. Why is he worried? “Hold onto the railing. Tight.” Hinata does so, turning around so he can look at Daichi. And then suddenly it grows harder and harder and he can feel the ground moving and hear something cracking. He sees Daichi’s eyes widen. His captain is suddenly bounding back up the stairs, back to where they were just returning from, papers and bag dropped, fingers just barely brushing along the railing. He lets go of it to grab Hinata’s hand, nearly backwards with the next shake. _

_ “Hurry” he says. _

_ “What’s going on?” Hinata asks as Daichi makes them carefully climb up the stairs and then run to the teachers lounge, never letting go of his hand. Hinata doesn’t want to let go either, too scared. His other hand holds bag.  _

_ “Earthquake. We need to get to cover.” Daichi had led them past the closest classrooms so they could reach their destination. “The teacher’s lounge has less things in there. If it gets more violent, we won’t have as many bookshelves falling on us. There’s also no windows in here.” _

Hinata doesn’t remember what happened between that and the next event. He knows that Daichi had grabbed him and then tackled the two of them. 

“D-daichi-san” Hinata’s voice quivers. “I remember coming in here, but but-”

“It’s alright. You did pass out” Daichi consoles and Hinata suddenly feels a lot better than himself. “The teacher’s lounge is next to the sports field, remember? There’s no windows since that one time a baseball broke the window. The earthquake loosened one of the stadium lights and it crashed into the room and made the whole place collapsed. We’re lucky the floor hasn’t broken.”

Hinata nods. 

“So...why are you over me?”

Daichi is silent for a few moments. Hinata hears the slight expel of air that signals he’s about to talk. 

“The roof and most of the walls got destroyed, I think” Daichi slowly says. “I can’t see most of the damage but...Hinata. Listen carefully. In my left shorts pocket, I have my phone. I want you to slide it out and use it to see what it looks like around us. Don’t get up. After that, my passcode is 0713. We should have a signal still. Call Suga and put it on speaker, alright?”

“Suga-san” Hinata shakily says because this is becoming scary. What’s going on? “O-okay.”

“Good kid” Daichi warmly says, talking like he does when he smiles. Hinata scooches forward a bit until he can reach his hand to Daichi’s body. He feels around. “Wrong place, Hinata.” Hinata blushes. 

“S-sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Daichi comforts. “My left is your left to.” Hinata’s hand hits something rough and it scrapes his knuckles a little bit, but he thinks all it will have done is leave a white line where it scraped away a little bit of dead skin. He reaches into a pocket and is finally able to get the phone, careful sliding it out. He lays back down and turns the phone on, wincing at the bright light. 

“Let your eyes adjust. It’s probably too bright, yeah?” There’s something strange about Daichi’s voice this time around and Hinata forces his eyes to adjust, lowering the brightness and turning it around so the screen shines light on whatever is around him. Up is a bad idea because it shines right in Daichi’s face, causing him to wince. 

“Sorry!” 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Daichi’s eyes open again and he smiles comfortingly at Hinata. His face looks pale in the light, the side of his face scraped. Hinata wonders if his face looks the same, if the slight bruise he got from Kageyama’s fist to the face. That reminds him of their loss at the Fall Tournament. “Something’s bothering you” Daichi says. “Don’t think about it- it’ll upset you. Now look around. Tell me what you see.” Hinata rolls and turns the phone to look around. 

It’s a bad idea. 

There’s chunks of and sheets of  _ rock  _ or concrete or something. All around him. Daichi is on all fours, knees pressing into the ground- it would of been more painful if he weren’t wearing kneepads, thank the gods for volleyball- and arms forming a trapezoid with the floor and his body. There’s barely any wiggle space, less than a third of a meter in any direction, but it’s enough for Hinata to look at what’s  _ above _ :

Above is more stone with wires and metal sticking out. He glimpses a shard of glass. He looks at Daichi’s left hand and sees that it’s bleeding. At the side, right at the base of one of the sudden walls that surround them, is a pile of glass along with three meat buns placed on a piece of the paper bag to keep clean, only ones that made it, apparently. Then he looks down Daichi’s body, and Hinata finds the source of warmth on his leg:

Blood. 

But not his own. 

With horror, he sees that there’s blood soaked into the bottom half of Daichi’s t-shirt. It’s ripped and soaked enough that at the hem, blood occasionally drips off. It obviously shows on his face. 

“It’s nothing” Daichi says.

“That’s not nothing” Hinata says. 

“It is. It’s just cuts from the glass” he replies. “I don’t know if it’s from a falling light or a computer being destroyed and the glass from the screen flying out.” He shifts his knees. “Now, call Suga.”

“Suga-san, right” Hinata says. The data shows that there is one bar left. He’s quick to enter the passcode but it takes a while to painfully read through the kanji until he finds what he thinks is Suga-san’s name. He puts it on speaker while the phone rings. 

It’s picked up nearly immediately.

“Daichi!” Suga exclaims. “It’s been twenty minutes, where are you? Is Hinata alright? Are you safe? There was an earthquake and it was bad for a little bit but we’re all fine, no one’s hurt. Not even a bruise!” Hinata looks at the phone jealously. He wishes they were still on the court so he could keep on playing and Daichi-san wouldn’t be injured-

He’s injured. What if he dies? Could he die!?

“We’re in the teacher’s lounge” Daichi says. “We’ve got rations of three meat buns. Hinata, did you see anywhere where there’s a gap?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Feel if there’s any air.” Hinata does so, wriggling until he’s by a hole he say, putting his palm against it. He feels a slight breeze. 

“There is!”

“Alright. Okay. Suga, we’re not going to suffocate or anything. We got enough food to last a day, I’d say, and we’ve got oxygen. It’s also cold.”

“...Daichi.” Suga slowly says. “You’re being  _ really  _ cryptic. Are you camping out in the lounge or something?” He laughs. “What a wussy.”

“Suga-san” Hinata says, voice shaking. They need to get out quickly. Daichi-san...he doesn’t know how long it takes to bleed out but there’s a lot of blood. “The room, i-i-it collapsed. The sports field light fell and destroyed the place. D-daichi-san” he swallows. He can feel his captain’s gaze on him. “He’s keeping the ceiling from falling on us, b-b-but he’s really injured.”

“Oh crap” Suga swears. “COACH!” They hear the setter shout. “COME HERE!” They hear him say some things, like ambulance. 

“What do you mean?” They hear Ukai’s voice. Suga repeat what Hinata says. 

“Oh my gods” Ukai says. “You two, don’t move” he says. Hinata finds that funny. “I’m going to call emergency services. You guys stay put, alright?” Then he’s gone. 

“Okay” Suga says. “Everyone’s still practicing. I don’t know how to tell them. I don’t think I will, let me be mean for a change” he tries to joke. “How much battery do you have left.”

“Ten” Daichi lies, because Hinata can see at the top of the screen, the phone has forty-three percent battery left. “I think it’s best if I hang up now. Call when emergency services have come so that we know they’re here.” 

“Okay. I-I’ll see you Daichi. Don’t you  _ dare  _ do anything stupid.” Hinata hears someone call his name. Kageyama, he thinks, before the call is ended. Hinata turns off the phone, their little pocket falling dark again. 

He lasts a full minute of silence. 

“Daichi-san? I’m cold.”

“Me too. I’m sorry, but I can’t do anything about it” he replies. “You can eat one of the meat buns.” Hinata furrows his brow. 

“But how are you going to eat?”

“I’m not hungry. My sugar has become a bit high so I need to eat less.” 

“Then why did you eat the chocolate Nishinoya-san gave you today?” Daichi doesn’t answer.

“Just eat the meatbun” he sighs. “I’m pretty sure all of them are BBQ pork.”  _ His favorite flavor _ ! Hinata thinks, quickly reaching out and taking one, eating it. 

“Daichi-san” he asks halfway through with greasy fingers. “Why did you lie to Suga-san about your battery?”

“...I didn’t want him to talk to me.” He says. “It makes me feel bad but I don’t want him to feel helpless about this whole situation. And anyway, I know that we aren’t that close because I’m your captain, and I get that. I didn’t interact with anyone other than Suga and Asahi much in my first year. Can you put the phone by my right thumb?” Hinata slides the phone over, eyeing the blood on his other hand. Then he looks at the glass. There isn’t a lot of blood on them. 

“Daichi-san…How much are you hurt?” Daichi’s thumb stops sliding over the screen. Hinata looks up at his captain’s face and alarms ring through his head. He’s starting to sweat, mouth slightly parted. “Please, please don’t lie to me. If you do then I’m going to feel a lot worse.” Daichi smiles slightly. 

“I’ll be fine” but he sounds pained. “I… the glass cut my stomach a bit. That’s some of the blood. I’m holding up concrete and wood, Hinata. Metal. There can be sharp, pointy things in each of those.”

“. . .”

“My back is impaled. As long as I don’t move around a lot, I’m not going to bleed a lot from there: the object plugs it up.”

“DAI-”

“ _ ANYWAY _ ” Daichi says. “Be quiet for a moment.” The phone rings and Hinata turns onto his stomach so he’s no longer looking at Daichi’s face, finishing his meat bun as both worry and anger and fear runs through his veins. He doesn’t know what the kanji spell on top- he’s bad at writing anyway. The phone rings again and-

“YOU ABSOLUTE MORON” A familiar voice says from the other end. “What the heck is going on? I am so  _ worried  _ right now and you are across the prefecture and these texts and calls aren’t doing us any good if all I’m going to do is  _ yell at you while you’re dying- _ ”

“I’m not dying, Kuroo” Daichi says tiredly, face annoyed. 

“He’s dying!” Hinata brightly says. “Hi, Kuroo-san!”

“Oh yeah, Hinata!” Kuroo says. “How are you doing? Injured? Hurt?”

“Nope. Daichi-san is protecting me. Why did he call you?”

“I’m his friend” Kuroo says. He sighs. “I really can’t be angry at you, Sawamura. You and your self-sacrificing mind.”

“Sorry. I wouldn’t be in this situation if I chose” Daichi says. There’s no apology in his tone. It was like he was reading from something. “As you know...Hinata said that I’m dying.” Hinata’s heart stops. He wonders if Kuroo’s is doing the same. 

“Daichi” Kuroo says, voice small. “Give me, like, ten seconds.” Hinata counts. “I’ll be in Miyagi before midnight.”

“ _ What _ ? Kuroo!” 

“My parents are loaded. Gotta love the stock market. They understand. I’m already packing my bag and  _ yes _ , I bought a ticket for Kenma too because even though the Shrimpy’s life isn’t actively in as much danger as yours, he might be the only one threatening my position as Kenma’s best friend.”

“Ku-”

“This is what friends do, Sawamura. You’d do the same for me, I know.”

“Kenma” Hinata says, mood suddenly better.

“So how bad is it, Sawamura?” His mood plummets again. 

“...bad.” Daichi admits and Hinata  _ knew it _ . “I have a few cuts here and there, definitely a bruised back. But my back, it’s impaled in the lower area. There’s weight on my neck and I know that’s not save. Do you know if Kenma’s there? I also called so Hinanta could talk to him.” Kuroo’s silent on the other end. 

“I knew I was right when I thought you were the crafty type at first sight” Kuroo says, voice sad. “You’re a different person depending on what the situation calls. I’m already out the door- I have to tell Kozume anyway that he’s hitching a train ride with me.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Just, please don’t die on me” Kuroo requests. A small smile forms on Daichi’s smile and a tear slides down his cheek. Hinata doesn’t think Daichi knows, but at that moment, he looks scared. 

Hinata gets to talk to Kenma for fifteen minutes before Suga calls to tell him that emergency services have arrived. The battery has decreased to twelve percent because of how long the talk with Kuroo was and then talking to Kenma. Daichi has bled even more by then, body visibly shaking. When emergency services start to talk to him, his eyes are closed as he describes where they are. They ask when he can feel more pressure and Hinata lets out a laugh-like sob when he finally says that whoever they sent weighs too much. 

And then he has to stop himself from crying when he realizes it’s going to take longer for them to dig them out. 

“Daichi, eat.” Hinata says, holding up a meat bun, wiggling in the small space in front of Daichi’s head so he can kind-of sit. 

“Hina-”

“ _ Please _ ” he begs. Daichi looks at the meat bun then takes a bite, chewing for a few seconds before swallowing. Hinata has seen him eat much faster. Bite after bite, the meat bun slowly disappears and so does the color on Daichi’s face. He splits the next one in half (Daichi makes him), taking a bite and then having Daichi take one. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Hinata sniffs, already crying. 

“Hey, no- it’s alright.” He says. “It was my fault for making us go back to the lounge.” His words are rushed and quiet, as if he can’t speak any louder and he’s scared he won’t be able to get it all out. 

“Daichi” Hinata’s voice quivers. He leans forward and wonders how he’s going to do this. He nods, decision made. He wraps his arms around Daichi’s left arm, slick with sweat and chilled by the air, hugging him. 

It takes an hour, maybe two, he thinks. But by then, there’s too much blood; Daichi has gone too pale, and it’s a miracle that he hasn’t collapsed onto the floor yet. He absently notes that he just realizes it’s carpet. They’ll have to replace it or else he’ll never enter the teacher’s lounge ever again.

And then light breaks through one of the concrete slates or wood or whatever. He doesn’t know what buildings are made of! He doesn’t even know what a volleyball is made of. Maybe if he knew more, he could of done more for Daichi-san. He resolutes to do better in school now. 

“HURRY! HURRY!” He screams and after another minute the area above his head is opened. Before he can say anything else, he’s lifted out. “NO! NO!” He screams, kicking. 

“Kid, you’re bleeding” the man says. 

“NO!” Hinata screams, trying to get free, but he can’t- his feet aren’t even touching ground. “DAICHI-SAN!” 

“Calm down! Calm down!” They say as he’s set down. “How injured is he?” 

“He-he there’s something stabbing him. He-he was carrying the weight of the roof.” The man nearly swears. Another person takes a strange tool and slides down the hole Hinata was just lifted from. 

“Now lets get you to the ambula-”

“I’m not injured!” Hinata sobs. “Th-this is Daichi-san’s blood. He protected me and it’s my fault he’s going to di-”

“He’ll be fine” he says “Promise. Let me pat you down just to check.” A minute later, Hinata is, as he said before, uninjured. It’s so dark outside and the stars are cruelly beautiful. He’s walked down the pile of debris to the walking area of the second floor. One other classroom was also partially damaged by how the light fell. But sitting next to the railing, probably watching the debris being lifted, is the team. And also, just like as promised on the phone, is Kenma and Kuroo. Both of them are dressed as cozily: sweatpants and a hoodie for kenma, a t-shirt and shorts for Kuroo, as if they’d been getting ready for bed. So Tokyo doesn’t have practices on Friday? The two of them are panting, just coming from the stairs, the stairs which were the cause of all of this. Probably not, but he blames them anyway. Kinnoshita and Narita have fallen asleep on each other, but a kick and elbow from Ennoshita wakes them. Suga is pacing. Asahi is talking to Kiyoko and Yachi.  _ Yamaguchi  _ is the one who is seemingly comforting both Tsukishima and Kageyama. 

Unfortunately, Kageyama sees him first. His eyes are red. 

Fortunately, all he does is say “Hinata-boke!” And then hug him. “You idiot- you’re injured!”

“I’m not” Hinata says, voice breaking. “It’s Daichi’s.”

“Daichi-san?” Nishinoya says, voice pale. Suga’s eyes widened.

“Of course he lied.” He turns to Kuroo. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Sawamura called me” he pants, clothes sweat-soaked. “I-I...we didn’t know what would happen, so we caught the first train here.” Kenma nods. He doesn’t have any games on him. “I...Hinata, is he still alive.” Hinata nods. All eyes turn to him. He would of nodded, he thinks, even if he thought Daichi was dead- he’s their captain: he’d even defeat death if that’s what he’d have to do. 

“GET THE AMBULANCE CLOSER TO HERE! HURRY!”

“AMBULANCE, MOVE!” Someone on the ground floor calls and a look behind them would have them see the ambulance moving right to the base of the stairs, two people getting out the back and dragging a stretcher out. They move closer to the wreckage and they see one of the firemen coming out of the hole. Two others help him and he’s holding a body, hurrying down the slope of debris, professionally sliding down smooth parts and nimbly navigating to quickly get to the landing. 

Hinata has no more tears to cry. If he did, he’d be full out wailing. 

Daichi’s body looks broken. That’s the first thing that comes to mind. The look on the third years and Kuroo’s faces, though, is shattered. The captain’s limbs are limp. Hinata mentally beats himself up for never checking his legs because there’s a long cut on one of them, bruises on both. His t-shirt has been removed, revealing skin even more covered in blood, some of it dried and some fresh. The man is holding Daichi carefully, one arm under his knees and the other holding a Daichi’s wadded-up bloodied t-shirt to a spot on his back where Hinata guesses is where he was impaled. 

His head is rolled to the side, cheek lightly bleeding. His neck is bruised and his hair is matted with sweat. His skin is much too pale. Hinata hadn’t known that blood loss could make Daichi-san’s natural tan go away. A dribble of blood trails down his mouth. 

His eyes are slightly open, brown orbs glassy. 

Everyone is quiet for a scary moment, watching as he’s quickly taken to the stretcher, the paramedics taking him to the ambulance. Ukai gets in behind Daichi, and Hinata realizes there’s no other adults. He looks around. Takeda-sensei is talking to a police officer? But other than that, he doesn’t see anyone he can identify as parents. 

“I-I need to go to the bathroom” Asahi says, skin starting to look a bit green, and he runs, Nishinoya chasing after him to keep guard over his ace. 

One of the other firemen come down from the debris, face tired. 

“Boys, girls” he says. 

“What happened?” Hinata asks. “D-daichi...he wasn’t that bad!”

“You said he was alive” Kuroo whispers. 

“And he is” the fireman assures. “After we rescued Hinata, your name was? Sawamura’s body gave out. He’s unconscious, but more damage was caused because the full weight fell on him since he wasn’t supporting the debris that was on him. You did a good job, son. He should of passed out a while ago, but you must of done something to keep him awake. Also” he takes a phone out of his pocket. Daichi’s. It has blood on it.”Is this your phone?” Hinata shakes his head. 

“I-it’s Daichi’s.”

“I’ll take it” Suga says. “Kuroo, do you have anywhere to stay?”

“No, but I have money for a hotel-”

“You can stay at my place” he says. Ten minutes later, Asahi and Nishinoya return. They tell him what the fireman told them. They go back to the gym and get packed, Hinata using a towel and water to wipe the blood off before changing his clothes. His memories of the last few hours...they feel so surreal. What if they’d died? 

“Suga-senpai” he asks as everyone almost finishes packing. “Where’s Daichi-san’s parents?” The third year’s movements slows. Kiyoko and Asahi look at Hinata before back at their stuff. Suga looks at Kiyoko, Kiyoko looks back at Suga. They do that for a few seconds before Kiyoko nods, looking at Hinata. 

“Daichi’s parents are out of town” she says. “They’re often out of town and the country on business trips. They aren’t usually there for Daichi- I don’t think they care” she whispers as an after-thought. “Asahi’s parents are his medical proxies, since the Sawamuras are rarely home.”

“Oh. That’s sad.” She nods. 

“It is.”

* * *

Hinata stays the rest of the weekend at the hospital. Natsu comes with him and so does the rest of the team. Daichi had a bunch of close calls, especially due to the cold and bloodloss. Hypothermia, they say. Made worse because there was almost no muscle movement because of him having to stay still. Bruises all over his body, a few lacerations on his back, and slight internal bleeding caused when his body gave out. 

“Why did Kuroo and Kenma come?” Hinata asks. “They weren’t friends for long.” Suga looks at him with a smirk. 

“Well, you see: Kenma came to support Kuroo. Kuroo has something called a  _ crush  _ on Daichi. And I’m pretty sure Daichi has one too.”

“What’s a crush?”

“It’s like...you know how you feel about volleyball?” Hinata nods. “It’s like that except with someone else, a person. It’s what you feel for someone before you fall in love. So your parents probably had a crush on each other before they fell in love and then got married.”

“Ooooooh” Hinata’s eyes widened. “ _ That’s  _ why Kuroo-san was so worried! And he did say they’ve been calling and texting.”

_ “Exactly.” _

* * *

Sunday morning Daichi is finally stable. They crowd the window to see him: held with pillows on his side in a white hospital bed, hooked up to a myriad of machines, skin still pale and a bandaid on his cheek. Hair messy, mouth slightly parted, and blanket pull over his chest, pinned down by his arm. Hinata gets a text from Asahi at three in the morning on Monday that Daichi has woken up, but will not be allowed to see anyone until a few hours later. The school mentions what happened on the announcements and because of this, they’re allowed to take the bus after school without any registration to the hospital. 

“Hey” Daichi croaks. Kenma is sitting with a video game on a chair, Kuroo sitting on another. He moves to take his hand away from where it’s held by Daichi, but the captain holds on tightly. Kuroo looks positively embarrassed. Hinata thought they would of returned to Tokyo already. 

“Daichi-san!” Nishinoya says and with that they all file in, standing in a loose semi-circle around the captain, telling him what happened over the weekend. Suga says that once he gets better, he’s going to get a good slap. Daichi replies with “bring it on”. Hinata giggles at this and Daichi beckons for him to lean down so he can ruffle his hair before letting out a grunt and twisting to sit up. Suga and Kuroo move to help him, both of them glaring at each other as they do. Tsukishima snickers. 

“Still pining, I see” he taunts. Kuroo rolls his eyes. 

“Not really” Daichi says with a shrug. The area under his eyes are dark and shadowed. “So tell me how practice has been going?”

Three days later, when Hinata comes to visit (he does everyday, doing his homework while talking next to Daichi- yes, he actually does his homework now) he’s surprised that Kuroo is  _ still there _ , and this time:

“Grand king!?” He exclaims. Kuroo and Oikawa stop glaring at each other in favor of looking at Hinata. 

“Chibi-chan!” Oikawa coos. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes from the chair before continuing talking to Daichi. “How are you doing?” And then he goes back to glaring at Kuroo. “Better than this trash haired, string bean, big handed-”

“Okay okay, don’t have to be such a drama queen. Do you remember that one spiker at National’s last year? They were  _ so _ -” he pauses. “Oh, wait. You never  _ went _ .”

“So Hinata” Daichi says with a tight smile. “Help me.”

“Oh, I can’t” Hinata apologizes. “You have to help me with math!” Daichi’s smile turns tight lipped and Hinata represses a giggle, stealing the chair from Iwaizumi. He likes that everyone is getting along with everyone now. Although he wonders why Iwaizumi and Oikawa are here… sabotage?

* * *

“So  _ how  _ did you cause Oikawa to get diarrhea? And  _ why _ ?”

“I’m fast, Daichi-san! I ran home and put the medicine in some milkbread I found in the cabinet! He’s mean to Kageyama.”

“...and?”

“...He was going to try and sabotage us.”

“He was trying to be nice. I used to be neighbors with him when I was little.”

“Exactly! Sabotage!”

“Hinata...you just sabotaged Aoba Johsai.”

“...sabotage…”

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like that? If you have ideas for whump fics for the other days or just whump or haikyuu fic ideas in general, just tell me


End file.
